love dust
by dhen chokyulatee
Summary: "untuk apa kau membiarkanku menghitung saat itu jika kau akhirnya pergi?"-Hyunjae "mianhae"-Kyuhyun


Love Dust

©EvilPanda

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God. But this FF is mine

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, angst, sad

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Hyunjae

Warning: Typo(s),GaJe, etc

Don't Like, Don't Read!

Ndak boleh copas selain izin author!

Seorang yeoja duduk menghadap jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Masih jelas jejak airmata yang ada di pipinya, dan matanya yang sembab sangat menandakan dia telah menangis cukup lama.

Sementara itu, kado pemberian teman-temannya dan orang yang sangat dicintainya masih tertata rapi disamping kasur tidurnya. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk membuka salah satu kado-kado itu.

Sudah dua hari semenjak hari ulang tahunnya. Namun ia sama sekali tak bergeming dari diamnya, dan lebih memilih menatap sekitar dari jendela kamarnya.

"Hyunnie, makan dulu ne, kau sudah dua hari ini tidak makan, mau oemma suapin?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya pada Hyunjae, yeoja yang dari tadi hanya terdiam dan tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu apapun. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya terdiam dan menggeleng pelan.

Yeoja paruh baya yang diketahui adalah oemma dari Hyunjae ini menatap sendu kepada anak gadisnya ini. Dia mengelus surai rambut Hyunjae pelan, berusaha membuat anaknya sedikit tenang.

"oemma...ada yang mencari oemma" ucap seorang namja yang mempunyai pipi chubby seperti mochi, iya dia adalah Henry, adik dari Hyunjae.

"baiklah, ini bujuk noona mu agar mau makan ne.." bisik Nyonya Park pada Henry. Henry hanya mengangguk dan mengambil piring berisi makanan ditangan Nyonya Park. Setelah Nyonya Park keluar, Henry mendekati noona nya yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"noona, noona makan ne..noona sudah dua hari tidak makan, kalau noona mau makan aku akan membelikan makanan ringan kesukaan noona dan akan kunyanyikan lagu ciptaanku yang terbaru yang selama ini noona ingin dengar, mau kan noona?" bujuk Henry pada Hyunjae yang tetap mendapat tolakan dari Hyunjae.

"ahh noona, apa kau tidak lapar? Ya sudahlah kalau noona tidak mau..emm bolehkah ku membuka salah satu kadomu noona?" ucap Henry saat melihat sebuah kotak lumayan besar yang berwarna soft blue dan pita berwarna silver dan kartu ucapan yang sedikit ada noda darahnya. Dan Hyunjae hanya mengangguk setuju.

Henry membaca pengirim kado itu, '_Cho Kyuhyun_'. Itu adalah nama pengirim kado tersebut, Henry sedikit ragu untuk membukanya, walau sudah mempunyai izin dari Hyunjae, tapi tetap saja, ia ragu untuk membukanya. Akhirnya ia pun membuka kado itu, dan mengeluarkan isi dari kotak itu tanpa bersuara. Ada satu bucket white rose yang sudah mulai layu, dia mengeluarkan lagi isi dari kotak itu, sebulir airmata jatuh di pipinya. Ada sebuah buku berwarna merah maroon dengan garis-garis berwarna putih dan biru. Dibukanya buku itu, ada kumpulan foto Hyunjae dan sang pengirim itu saat berdua. Airmata mulai mengalir dipipi chubby Henry saat ia membaca lembar pertengahan buku itu '_kini saatnya kita mengisi buku ini bersama_' dan ada sebuah foto yang diambil dari kamera polaroid yang ditempelkan dibawah tulisan itu. Foto itu adalah foto Hyunjae dan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk berdua di bangku taman.

Henry menatap Hyunjae yang masih setia melihat sekitar dari jendela kamarnya. Dan airmatanya semakin deras saat melihat kotak kecil berwarna merah, dibukanya kotak kecil itu dan benar dugaan Henry, didalam kotak kecil itu berisi couple ring. Setelah melihat couple ring itu, Henry melihat sepucuk surat yang berwarna soft pink yang terselip di bucket white rose itu. henry mengambil dan membacanya.

'_saengil chukkaehaeyo chagi, tak kusangka yeojachinguku ini sudah bertambah lagi umurnya menjadi 24tahun, tetapi mengapa wajahmu seperti masih berumur 18 tahun huhh? Haha sudahlah, yeojachinguku memang selalu terlihat lebih muda dari umur aslinya, bagaimana kado pemberianku apa kau suka? Dan couple ring itu, kau tau aku tak pintar untuk berkata-kata, jadi langsung saja kukatakan "will you marry me?" kutunggu jawabanmu 5hari lagi saat hari ulang tahunku ne, saranghae chagi'_

Henry sudah tak mampu melanjutkan melihat isi kado ini segera ia memasukkan kembali buku, kotak cincin dan bucket bunga itu kedalam kotak asalnya. Pipinya sudah basah karena airmatanya yang mengalir deras. Setelah membereskan kado itu, segera ia keluar dari kamar Hyunjae dan kembali kekamarnya.

Hyunjae yang dari tadi hanya terdiam, akhirnya mulai memakan makanan yang dibawakan oemma nya tadi. Setelah selesai dengan makannya, Hyunjae berniat mengembalikan piring ke dapur, saat akan menuruni tangga, ia mendengar suara Henry menangis sesegukan dan suara Leeteuk yang berusaha menenangkannya.

Leeteuk memang seorang kakak yang selalu menghibur hati dongsaengnya yang sedang sedih seperti saat ini, Henry yang sedih setelah membuka kado dari Kyuhyun, namjachingu Hyunjae.

"aku sangat kasihan pada noona, seharusnya dua hari yang lalu adalah hari bahagia untuknya, dan tepat tanggal 3 Februari nanti, seharusnya itu adalah hari yang sangat bahagia bagi mereka berdua, tetapi kenapa ini semua terjadi Hyung?hiks.."

"ne, aku mengerti perasaanmu, dan memangnya apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?"

"tadi di kotak kado dari Kyuhyun hyung, aku menemukan sekotak couple ring, dan di bucket bunga itu aku juga menemukan surat itu hyung...huweee.."

Hyunjae yang sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Henry langsung kembali kekamarnya dan mengambil kado dari Kyuhyun yang sudah dibuka Henry tadi. Segera ia mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah itu dan membukanya. Matanya memanas dan airmata mengalir deras dipipinya.

Hyunjae mengambil salah satu dari couple ring itu dan memakainya, airmata tak henti-hentinya mengalir di pipinya, setelah memakai cincin itu, Hyunjae teringat dengan perkataan Henry tadi, bahwa ada sepucuk surat yang terselip di bucket bunga. Segera ia mengambil bucket bunga itu dan mengambil surat itu.

Dia terdiam dan airmata tak henti-hentinya lolos dari matanya. Dia berkali-kali menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun.

"I will Kyu, I will..."gumam Hyunjae sambil memeluk buku pemberian Kyuhyun.

xxxxLoveDustxxxx

Malam harinya, Hyunjae berniat makan malam bersama keluarganya lagi.

Dia duduk disebelah Leeteuk dan tersenyum sendu saat mengingat makan malam terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun bersama keluarganya sendiri.

Henry menatap sedih pada kakak perempuan yang ada dihadapannya, ingin ia memberikan apa saja yang kakaknya mau asalkan dia bahagia seperti sebelum dua hari yang lalu.

"Hyunnie, cincin yang indah, kapan kau membelinya?" tanya nyonya Park saat selesai makan dan melihat cincin yang dipakai Hyunjae di jari manis kirinya. Nyonya Park tidak tahu jika cincin itu adalah pemberian Kyuhyun untuk hadiah ulang tahun Hyunjae kemarin.

"oh ini cincin pemberian Kyuhyun, indah kan oemma? Kyuhyun memang mengerti kesukaanku, tapi dia nakal sekali meninggalkanku saat memberikan kado ini, dasar evil Kyu, dia memang penuh kejutan" jawabnya sambil melihat cincin itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sedangkan keluarganya hanya terlihat sedih saat melihat senyuman terpaksa dari Hyunjae dan airmata yang ada dipelupuk matanya.

"ahh iya, Teuki oppa, tanggal 3 nanti bisakah kau mengantarkanku kerumah Kyuhyun?aku ternyata mempunyai janji dengannya, bisa kan oppa?"ucap Hyunjae dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan dan suara yang tersendat karena menahan tangis.

"ne, tentu saja bisa Hyunnie, aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau mau" jawab Leeteuk sambil berpura-pura tersenyum dihadapan dongsaeng nya ini.

"baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu ne, aku mulai mengantuk, jaljayo..."ucap Hyunjae seraya pergi menuju kamarnya.

xxxxLoveDustxxxx

3 Februari

Pagi ini Hyunjae sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerumah Kyuhyun dengan diantar oleh Leeteuk. Sebelumnya, Hyunjae meminta untuk pergi ke toko bunga langganannya dan membeli satu bucket red rose.

Sesampainya dirumah Kyuhyun, Hyunjae melepas kacamata hitamnya dan tertawa miris.

"kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun, sangat bodoh..kenapa kau menyuruhku menghitung mundur dari 50 saat itu, jika akhirnya seperti ini?" Leeteuk yang mengantarkan Hyunjae hanya menunduk mendengarkan perkataan dongsaengnya itu dan sesekali menghapus airmatanya.

"tapi, aku sudah memaafkanmu dan saengil chukkaehaeyo evil Kyu, aku juga tak menyangka kau bertambah umur, namun kelakuanmu sama seperti anak kecil, masih suka main game dan menjahili temanmu, hanya sedikit hadiah yang bisa kuberikan untukmu, hanya bunga ini dan doaku yang tak pernah putus untukmu, dan aku yakin kau menunggu jawabanku kan? Yes, I will Kyu, tapi kenapa kau bertanya pertanyaan itu padaku jika kau meninggalkanku sekarang? Semoga kita bisa bersama di kehidupan abadi nanti Kyu, nado Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" oceh Hyunjae sambil menghapus airmatanya yang mengalir deras. Hyunjae memngingat saat 5hari yang lalu, saat hari ulang tahunnya.

#flashback#

Rintik hujan membasahi kota Seoul malam ini, seorang namja sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ulang tahun yeojachingunya dengan diantar oleh supir pribadinya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan memencet beberapa angka diponselnya.

Tuuuttt...tuuuttt...

"yeoboseyo.."suara yeoja diseberang sana.

"yeoboseyo, Hyunnie mianhae aku terlambat, tapi aku hampir sampai kok, maukah kau menghitung mundur untuk menyambutku?"

"haha kau aneh-aneh saja Kyu, baiklah kau harus janji harus sudah sampai sini saat ku selesai menghitung"

"ne aku janji chagi, hitung mundur dari 50 ne...mulailah"

"baiklah, 50...49..48..47..46...45..."

"aku hampir sampai.."

"35..34..33..32..31..30"

"tetaplah menghitung..."

"20..19..18..17..16..15..14..13..12..11..10"

Cciiiiiittt...brakkkk...

"5..hiks 4..3..2..1.. Kyu, kau disana?hiks Kyu...jawablah telponku, aku mohon Kyu hiks"

Hyunjae berlari meninggalkan pesta ulang tahunnya dan tak tau harus kemana, yang terpenting ia harus menemukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bilang dia hampir sampai kan? Itu artinya dia ada disekitar tempat pesta ulang tahun Hyunjae.

Hyunjae berlari dengan masih menggunakan gaun selututnya lalu melepas high heelsnya agar dapat berlari, ia tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatnya, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus menemukan namjachingunya itu walaupun hujan gerimis saat itu.

"Hyunjae, kau mau kemana?" seru Leeteuk sambil berlari mengejar Hyunjae.

"mencari Kyuhyun..."jawab Hyunjae

"tapi noona, kau tidak tau dimana Kyuhyun hyung.."seru Henry yang ikut mengejar Hyunjae.

"dia bilang dia hampir sampai, berarti dia ada disekitar sini.."

Hyunjae melambat saat menemukan serpihan kaca dan melihat banyak orang yang mengelilingi seseorang yang tergeletak dipinggir jalan. Dan Hyunjae melihat ada sebuah mobil yang dia sangat hafal, itu adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun, namjachingunya. Segera Hyunjae melihat seseorang yang sedang dikelilingi orang-orang itu.

Hyunjae serasa tidak bisa bernafas dan tubuhnya sangat lemas saat melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Namja jangkung berkulit putih hampir pucat yang sebagian tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Dialah namjachingu Hyunjae, Cho Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk dan Henry yang baru sampai langsung memeluk Hyunjae berusaha menenangkannya.

"oppa, Henry, itu Kyuhyun?" ucap Hyunjae dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dipipinya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memeluknya erat dan menangis melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Hyunjae menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk Kyuhyun. Dia berulang kali menggumamkan kalimat "bangunlah, aku disini Kyu"

"Hyunnie...saengil chukkaehaeyo chagi, kau cantik malam ini, mianhae ne.." ucap Kyuhyun yang masih setengah sadar sambil tersenyum tulus untuk yeojachingu yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau hanya perlu bertahan saat ini, aku mohon bertahanlah.."ucap Hyunjae sambil menangis dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, bertahanlah ambulance akan segera datang.."ucap Henry yang ada disebelah kanan Hyunjae.

Sebelum ambulance datang, Hyunjae tidak merasakan denyut nadi ditangan Kyuhyun yang digenggamnya. Dia coba periksa nafas dari hidung Kyuhyun. Hyunjae sama sekali tak merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun. Dia mulai melemas dan airmatanya semakin tak terkendali.

"oppa, Henry, Kyu-Kyuhyun sudah meninggal.."ucap Hyunjae sambil tetap menatap mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam untuk selamanya, dan tak akan terbuka lagi untuk menatapnya dengan tatapan evil yang dimilikinya.

Leeteuk mencoba memeriksa denyut nadi dan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun, hasilnya tetap sama seperti Hyunjae, Kyuhyun telah meninggal. Henry memeluk kakak perempuannya dan mencoba menenangkan noona nya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, dua ambulance datang dan mengangkut tubuh Kyuhyun dan supir pribadi Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"permisi nona..apa benar nona yang bernama Hyunjae?" tanya seseorang kepada Hyunjae yang sedang melihat ambulance pergi membawa jasad namjachingunya itu.

"ne, saya Hyunjae, waeyo ahjussi?" jawab Hyunjae dengan suara sedikit tersendat.

"saya menemukan ini dimobil namja tadi...sebaiknya saya berikan ini kepada yang berhak"

"oh ne gamsahamnida ahjussi.."ucap Hyunjae sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"ne, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Hyunjae membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum sendu. Dia melihat kotak berukuran cukup besar dan ada sedikit noda darah dikartu ucapan itu. Mulai saat itu, dia tidak berniat untuk membuka kado pemberian Kyuhyun.

*saat pemakaman*

Hyunjae tersenyum miris dan terkadang menghapus airmatanya yang mengalir begitu saja saat jenazah namjachingunya mulai dikubur.

Saat akan pulang, Hyunjae melihat orang tua Kyuhyun yang sedang memberi salam perpisahan untuk anak bungsunya itu.

"ahjussi, ahjumma.."ucap Hyunjae perlahan saat mereka sudah selesai.

"Hyunnie.." ucap oemma Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Hyunjae erat dan menangis dipelukan Hyunjae.

"ahjumma mianhae, Kyuhyun bisa seperti ini karena datang ke acara ulang tahunku, aku sangat merasa bersalah...mianhae ahjumma"

"tidak, ini bukan salahmu Hyunnie, ini memang kecelakaan, bukan karena kau"

"tapi ahjumma, seandainya dia tidak datang keacara ulang tahun ku mungkin dia masih tersenyum saat ini"

"ssstt...jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, jangan lagi bicara seperti itu ne, ini bukan kesalahanmu, dan ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, arraseo Hyunnie?" ucap Cho ahjumma sambil menggenggam tangan Hyunjae erat.

"dan saengil chukkahaeyo Hyunnie, Kyuhyun sangat menantikan hari spesialmu setiap tahunnya, makanya dia sangat senang saat Hyunjae, yeojachingunya ini berulang tahun..karena dia bisa memberimu hadiah terindah untukmu Hyunnie.."ucap Cho ahjussi.

#flashback end#

'huuhh hadiah terindah seperti apa yang kau maksud untuk tahun ini Cho Kyuhyun?' batin Hyunjae sambil memakai lagi kacamata hitamnya.

Setelah memberikan salam untuk Kyuhyun, Hyunjae dan Leeteuk kembali untuk pulang, tetapi saat berjalan menuju mobil mereka diparkirkan, Hyunjae menoleh lagi kebelakang ke makam Kyuhyun, dia berhalusinasi melihat Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum padanya.

'kau memang mudah membuatku kangen padamu evil Kyu..' batin Hyunjae sambil tersenyum gemas mengingat kelakuan Kyuhyun dulu.

"Sekarang, barang-barang pemberianmu akan selalu kukenang Kyu, dan biarkan kenangan kita menjadi debu cinta yang melekat di barang-barang pemberianmu maupun pemberianku untukmu. Saranghae Kyunnie." Gumam Hyunjae.

**~END~**

**Huaaahhh...ini fanfic bergenre sad dan oneshot pertamaku loo *gak tanya***

**Dan alhamdulillah selesai dalam waktu seharian full xD **

**Maafkan evilpanda kalau ff ini alurnya kecepetan, jelek, typo, gak jelas, dan lain sebagainya. Maklumlah, ini fanfic sad(oneshot lagi) ku yang pertama. Kalau boleh sih, kalau boleh yaa...kasih kritik atau saran buat evilpanda ne, biar evilpanda bisa bikin fanfic yang lebih bagus lagi daripada ini ^^ gamsahamnida *bow bareng Kyu* **


End file.
